Safe With You
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Yuuki is out on patrol... when something terrible happens! A hunter out to kill her favorite vampire! What will happen? Uhhh... strong K plus for blood and blood drinking? IDK.


Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Mm-K… soo… I watched this show and now I'm hooked on it and I figured… aw… hell… why not? So here is this… bizarre idea.  
>Just… let me know what you think of it…<p>

XxXxX

Yuki was on patrol and it was extraordinarily late this time. The moon held an orange glow and the cool October breeze chilled her despite the warm clothes she wore.

The sudden breeze stirring up leaves and tree branched startled her, but she chalked it off as nerves. Tsk… she should have known better.

"It is rather late… Yuki…" That familiar voice said stoicly. She turned with a jump, but then relaxed.

"Oh… Kaname, don't scare me like that," Yuki said, waving a hand in the air as if to dismiss him. Perhaps?

"Are you scared of me, Yuki?"

"Hey, you know better then that." She scolded lightly. That was when he sighed dramatically and stepped forward, embracing her tightly. "Mmm… Kaname-sama…"

"I do love you, so very much, Yuuki." He said. "I wish you understood that."

"K-Kaname… I-" She didn't know what to say, before he pulled back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I must be going. Thank you, Yuuki."

"B-but… Kaname-senpai…" She stuttered and he simple smiled as he headed back the way he'd come. She didn't know what to make of him. Why did he do these things and then just walk away? He was a mystery.

XxXxX

About an hour or so later she was making her rounds and noticed that Kaname was standing by the window, studying some book, while Ichijo went on speaking.

How could he do that? She wondered and sighed. That was when Zero showed up behind her.

"Again? Shouldn't you be patrolling?"

"Ah! I am!" She yelled, pretending she hadn't been staring. Just as she made to move she heard the sound of a gunshot and glass shattering. Quickly she looked up to find the window she had been previously looking in had shattered and Kain and Aido jumped out.

"What was that?" Zero asked loudly.

"Someone has shot dorm president Kuran!" Aido exclaimed. "It was a vampire gun."

Yuuki gasped and everyone stood still for a moment.

"Come on, let's go!" Zero said and the three took off in search of the shooter. Yuuki had no idea to go after, so she ran inside to the class room. She found there that Ruka and Ichijo were tending to their master.

Hushed whispers were passed between the two as they checked injuries. Then they turned their attention to her. She didn't know what to do or say.

She moved past the two as the pureblood stood, and leaned a hand against the desk besides him. Then he dropped to a knee with a groan.

"Kaname-senpai!" She cried and quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away. There was a deep wound right besides his heart, bleeding profoundly. "Kaname-senpai… I have to get you out of here."

"There's… no need for that."

"Come on!" She argued with him, but as she led him out the two vampires watched nervously. She realized she had no idea where she was going.

"It's… the room to the left…" He answered as if reading her mind. Nodding her understanding she opened the door and led him to his bed, sitting him down and rushing back to close the door. "Lock it… I do not wish to be disturbed by the others."

No sooner then he said it did a frantic knock come at the door. "Lord Kuran! Are you alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Please… leave. Tell the others to go back to studying. Headmaster Cross will deal with things."

"Yes, Lord Kuran…" the vampire outside obeyed reluctantly.  
>Quickly Yuuki moved to his side, once again, struggling to pull his hand away from the wound.<p>

"Yuuki… please. It will be fine. Let it go." Of course he knew that the wound was bad, but he couldn't let her know that. He couldn't have her worry for him. "Go back to your dorm and get some rest."

"You have a really bad wound, Kaname-senpai. I can't leave you now." Yuuki said, and he sighed.

"Of course you can. I will be perfectly fine."

Sitting besides him, she looked away, but there was one thing she thought that could help. One thing she could do to help him for once.

"It will heal faster… if you drank blood… right?" She asked and she heard his barely audible gasp. It made his fangs ache just thinking about the thought of tasting her blood, but that would be impossible without… no, no, no.

"Yuuki… you know I can't do that. You know what will happen to you if I bite you."

"Well… what if you didn't bite me?" Okay, Yuuki thought. We can bend the rules a little bit here, she took the small knife by the chest table and held it for a moment.

"Yuuki… no." He said sternly. She winced as she let the knife cut across her palm and his eyes widened as the smell of blood filled his senses. This was bad. She held her hand up, temptingly in front of his face.

"Why let it go to waste? Technically… you're not biting me." He made a sound close to a growl and took her hand, lapping up the blood there. Really… it didn't count. He hadn't bit her… he just happened to be taking the blood from a cut. What was the worst that could happen? Suddenly he pulled away from her, pushing her back slightly. He pressed his hand over his shoulder again and looked away. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He was horrible. He had taken Yuuki's blood…. He was no better then the one he hated most of all…

"Yuuki… I am so sorry. How can I ever look at you again?" He received no answer, but soon he felt himself being pulled into a tight hug. "Yuuki?"

"I gave it to you. Don't be like this… don't feel bad. You could have died." Without another word she moved to sit on the bed and pulled his head into her lap, brushing his long hair back. He stared up at her in shock.

How could she look at him with such love in her eyes when he had done such a horrible thing? It was beyond him, but it didn't matter now. His heart was full of the love that she finally reciprocated.  
>Why now? No, he reminded himself it didn't matter.<p>

"Yuuki…"

"Shhh. Just rest."

A knock came at the door.

"Lord Kuran…" It was Ichijo's voice. "the hunter was dealt with. Headmaster Cross has handled things. He won't be a bother anymore."

"Thank you, Ichijo," Kaname said softly. He was close to sleep with his dearest Yuuki stroking his hair and holding him.

She knew that as well as he did. She wished he wouldn't be so hard on himself all the time. Especially now that he was hurt. He needed the rest. He deserved it more then anyone.

"I love you too, Kaname-kun." She whispered barely audible, but in the darkness of the room, he smiled to himself.

XxXxX

End

oneshot fluffy-drama.

Haha. Hope everyone had a good Easter. God bless.


End file.
